


Breaking Damian

by nursal1060



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Angst and Feels, Beating, Bondage, Breaking Damian, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Bruce/Slade, Child Abuse, Coercion, Control, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, DamiSlade, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian/Slade, Deal with a Devil, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick/Slade - Freeform, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Fingerfucking, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Hatred, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Coercion, Minor Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Multiple Pairings, Nipple Play, No Romance, No Sex, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgasm Control, PLEASE READ TAGS!, Past Relationship(s), Past Slade/Bruce, Past Slade/Dick, Past Slade/Talia, Pedophilia, Psychological Torture, Rescue, Restraints, Revenge, Roughness, Sadistic Slade, Secret Crush, Secrets, Secrets Revealed, Sexual Assault, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Torture, Slade is twisted, Slade tortures Damian, Talia/Slade, Teasing, Twisted, Underage Rape/Non-con, Verbal Humiliation, audio torture, very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Slade has captured and beaten Damian. He doesn't want to just hurt the boy who took out his eye, he wants to break him, mentally, emotionally, and sexually.





	Breaking Damian

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off the 2017 movie Teen Titans: The Judas Contract, in the scenes where Slade has Damian held hostage. This fic is a different take AKA WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF SLADE ACTED DIFFERENTLY ("I'd make you call me papa").  
> [There's also not nearly enough DamiSlade fics, I thought I should make one]
> 
> TW: LOTS OF DARK MOMENTS IN THIS FIC, please read the tags before proceeding.
> 
> If you are reading and enjoy it, leave me a comment/kudo! I love reading them :D

Damian grunted in pain as the restraints around his wrists and ankles tightened and Slade punched him again. Damian panted as he relaxed against the stone restraints after Slade took a break from beating him. Terra had made the stone restraints holding him snug and they encased his feet, hands, and the underlying cords in stone. Slade was enjoying tormenting the Al-Ghul’s heir. It still burned him to have lost his title due to this insufferable brat. Now he had the upper hand and the demon brat was exactly where he wanted him.

 

Damian spit blood out as he commented, “Big deal...they're going to come, dumbass. I'm going to kick your ass.” He glared at Slade, but he knew how fucked he was. He literally had no escape guarantee. Slade could kill him at any moment. He had no idea where the rest of his team was right now and Slade probably was still manipulating them into thinking he was on a mission using Terra.

 

Slade punched Damian again, the boy’s cheek now bright red from the hit’s contact, as he spoke, “You're not as tough as you seem. Give up the facade, boy, I know you're scared.” Damian spit out a few drops of blood and let his head hang for a bit. It wasn’t long before the boy began to chuckle to himself. Slade gripped the back of his hair and forced his head up, demanding, “Something funny about what I said, demon spawn?”

 

Damian grinned painfully as he spoke, “You look even stupider trying to look me in the eye. It felt good to get rid of the other one.” Another shot of pain rang through his body as a metal fist was pushed into deeply his stomach. A small gush of blood came out of his mouth as he coughed out and gasped. 

 

Slade told him sharply, “Shut your mouth, brat. No wonder Batman sent you away, you're just an arrogant brat.” He checked Damian’s phone, “Awe, your big brother is calling you. What should I text him back? That you don't care? That you're busy? That you don't want to see him again?” He could see the faintest hint of emotion in Damian’s bruised face at the sound of Slade manipulating Dick. Dick was Damian's light. Damian loved his older brother, and Slade was pushing that at his closed-off heart.

 

Slade smirked, “Does the Son of Batman and Grandson of the Demon have a brother complex? Daddy issues? I'd say you have both...no wonder you look at Grayson like that.”

 

Damian bit his lip in anger before saying more sharply, but more calmly, “You're wrong.” Damian did look at Dick with admiration, maybe a bit of sexual desire, but he refused to let Slade know that.

 

Slade smirked before looking back at his phone and typing out, speaking as he did, “I am busy. Don’t bother me, Grayson.” With that, he put Damian’s phone away. He spoke something to Terra, who gushed over him. She then left, presumably to continue her fake relationship with the Teen Titans team.

 

Damian found their romantic relationship disgusting. How could anyone trust or love Slade after all the cruel things he’d done? Damian lost his grandfather to him, he’d killed countless others for profit, not mention he had sexually assaulted Dick as a preteen to anger Batman. Damian had read all about it in Dick’s journals, and knowing Slade firsthand, he believed his mentor’s accounts.

 

Slade turned back to him and noticed Damian’s grimace, chuckling, “You look just like your bastard father and your mother.” He gripped Damian’s face and looked him in the eye, “It’s too bad your grandfather chose your Daddy. Imagine how handsome you’d look in my image.”

 

Slade let Damian go and Damian spat out and hissed, “That’s disgusting. Never. My grandfather...would never have wanted you...over Bruce.” Damian’s body ached as he tried to rationalize and dispel the myth that he’d heard from more than one person. There’s no way that Ra’s could have Slade to be with Talia...Slade could never have been with his mother, or have had a chance to be his father -- could he?

 

Slade laughed at Damian’s reaction, “So he never told you? There’s a lot that the Bat doesn’t want you knowing. Did you think I was hanging around with your grandfather for fun? I was going to marry your mom.” Slade yanked on Damian’s tunic, forcing the buttons open but talking as calmly as ever, “She was quite the romantic in bed. Looks like you got the tan skin and round nipples from her, brat.”

 

Damian felt shocked and disgusted as Slade touched the bare skin on his chest. Slade had to be lying. There was no way he could have slept with his mother. That was repulsive! Damian gasped out as Slade ran his finger’s around one of  Damian’s round brown and slightly large nipples. It was incredibly sensitive and hardened quickly at the touch, causing Damian to gasp.

 

Slade mocked him, spilling more secrets, “Sensitive, brat? Is it because you're a virgin? Or did you get it from your daddy? Your mommy didn't have these whorishly sensitive buds.” Damian hissed in anger before almost moaning as he gasped and threw his head back in surprise. Slade was fondling and pulling both of his bare nipples, not being gentle as he rolled them in his fingers. Damian cried out, no one had ever touched him like this. His small preteen frame began shaking.

 

Slade moved his hands as he cupped Damian’s small, child-like pectorals, commenting, “Small for getting your build from your Daddy. I'll let you in on a secret, demon spawn…” Slade leaned in closely, and Damian swore his heart stopped beating when he heard Slade’s confession, “...I know how it feels to be inside your daddy too. I remember him begging me to let him cum as he rode me like a whore.” 

 

This time, Damian’s fire came back to him, “You bastard! Don’t talk about my parents like that!” He struggled in the stone restraints as he screamed and insulted Slade. His mind was filled with doubts now, as he never thought that Slade could exert this type of mental shock on him. Damian knew that Slade was probably only doing this to rile him up...but it was working. Damian flailed helplessly in the restraints as Slade watched him, finally going still and taking in what Slade just said to him. His mother and father were both sexually active with his worst enemy. He began feeling more disgusted as he thought of his parents  _ enjoying _ Slade’s company.

 

Slade grinned as Damian went limp and he became lax, “Is it so hard to believe, brat? Your parents couldn’t resist me. Neither could your big brother.” Damian’s head snapped upwards, his furious glare returning. He could accept his parents being with Slade was possible to  _ some _ minimal extent. But Dick? Damian wouldn’t believe it, but it didn’t stop Slade from confessing. “Surely you know about me ‘assaulting’ your “pretty bird” brother. Well, he didn’t fight back, he stayed and enjoyed it. Your Daddy got our  _ special _ tape in the mail a few days later.”

 

Damian’s anger bubbled intensely but his levelheadedness returned, “You’re a liar, you’re disgusting Slade. When I get out of here, I’ll have your head mounted in the Batcave.”

 

Slade chuckled, “I can’t wait to see you try. Of course, while you’re here, hellspawn, I’d like to show you something.” He went over to an audio device of some kind in the corner of the room and pressed something in. Then he walked back to Damian and reached his hand around Damian’s unclothed back, Damian staying still to figure out his ploy. 

 

Slade whispered lowly with a smirk, “Your father loved it when I touched him here.” He kneaded and pressed his fingers into the curve of Damian’s lower back. Damian arched forward, hissing in spite of the sensation. Suddenly, the small room filled with familiar sounding grunts. Damian’s mind put two and two together and recognized the voice as Bruce’s. Slade was forcing Damian to listen to his father’s moaning and grunting as he touched him. It was sickening and cruel.

 

Damian growled at him, “You distasteful- AH!” His fierce mask of anger was shattered as Slade pressed his fingers into the curvature of Damian’s lower back. He felt a prick, hissing and getting angry at himself for getting sedated by Slade. A wave of pleasure shot through him as the sedative make him more sensitive, reducing his angry tone to a more pleasured one. The background audio got louder with Bruce’s voice moaning now. Damian felt his image of his father cracking, imagining that Slade had, at least once, loved him romantically and slept with him. 

 

Slade edged Damian on, “Why are you holding your voice back, hellspawn? Your daddy didn’t, he loved this. Guess you’re more like him than I thought.” Slade pressed his fingers more deeply into Damian’s skin, massaging circles into the sensitive spot that Damian never knew he had. Damian gasped and moaned out, unsure of how to react to pleasure. He was only 11 and no one had ever laid their hands on him like this. He felt a heat in his groin, but focused back on Slade’s fingers. Slade couldn't be lying if he knew exactly where his father enjoyed being touched. Damian tried to shake the doubt away but he was melting right into Slade’s hands. The sedative may have made Damian quiet, it increased his arousal and reactions. 

 

Damian hazily listened to the audio. It was lewd the way his father moaned, begged, and called  _ Slade’s name _ ...his NAME. It was a blow to Damian’s resilience knowing that even his father had fallen into Slade’s grasp. 

 

The audio suddenly changed, and Damian shuddered at the sound of Talia’s moaning. His mother’s voice was a lot less controlled than Bruce’s. Slade moved his hands again, cupping Damian’s butt through his pants. After a second, Damian’s pants and underwear were pushed down to his knees. His small member was half-hard, something he’d never worried about before. 

 

Slade whispered lowly into Damian’s ear, “Your mommy loved having her butt massaged. Wonder if you do too.” He massaged Damian’s butt in circles, firmly and roughly. Damian let out a small whimper at the feeling. Slade’s hands were experienced and he worked at breaking Damian. 

 

Damian also screamed as Slade pushed a finger into his butt. Slade prodded and pushed into Damian, fucking him with his finger. His knees trembled and his body shook. He felt like he was splitting as Slade put a second one in him.

 

Slade stopped for a moment and pulled his hand away, commenting on the stain on his hand, “Virgin blood, eh boy? Guess you’re a man now.” His fingers returned inside of Damian, rocking him on his thick fingers. Damian swayed from the sedative and tried holding back his panting as Slade took his body’s innocence away. His mouth hung open, he drooled and trembled as the sedative’s neurotoxin increased his pleasure and lowered his inhibition. All he could do was feel, he couldn’t move or speak as Slade moved his fingers ever deeper.

 

Damian fought Slade’s movements mentally until Slade pressed a certain part of his body, causing him to arch strongly and almost scream in pleasure, almost in sync with the audio recording of his own mother’s. Slade began laughing at him. Damian took a moment to realize that Slade had found his prostate. Slade pressed the spot again, Damian wincing or moaning every time he touched there. 

 

Slade tilted Damian’s head down, and Damian hazily focused his eyesight on what Slade wanted him to. It was at his erection. Damian had never gotten this hard before as he had hardly touched himself. Well, he had once, but he felt so ashamed at masturbating to thought about Dick one time while in the showers that he swore not to do it again. His small penis was almost pressed against his belly at full hardness. Slade looked to the audio device for a moment, waiting for something.

 

Damian’s eyes widened as the audio changed again, this time to Damian’s mentor’s voice. It was higher pitched than his current voice, meaning this recording had to have been from when Dick was a teenager. Dick, while he sounded panicked, sounded like he was also experiencing the best blowjob in the universe. Damian’s penis became even harder, which he didn’t think was possible, and precum began beading at the tip at the sound of Dick’s pleasure-stricken voice. 

 

Slade smirked again and taunted, “Oh, definitely have a thing for Grayson, don’t you, brat? I wonder what Grayson would say if he saw you like this, melting from me and his teenage voice.” Damian’s eyes felt hot with tears from the shame that was filling him. He loved Dick, he always had, and Slade had pushed him just enough to crack the young assassin’s protective self-confidence.

 

“Finally, I get see you crack, demon spawn. I’m going to show you exactly what gets your older brother off.” His occupied hand continued to thrust inside of Damian’s ass while the free one wrapped around Damian’s member. Slade moved fast at an almost an unforgiving pace as he began to get Damian off. 

 

The preteen weakly moaned, tears finally spilling over, staining his mask as they fell lower. Damian tried telling himself that this was a natural arousal reaction to being touched and listening to erotic sounds...but it felt disgusting. He felt ashamed that his body was reacting like it was. He was feeling pleasure even if he didn’t want to. Dick’s audio got louder as he began  _ begging _ Slade to let him come. Damian’s skin crawled knowing that Slade had defiled both of his parents, likely deflowered his idol brother, and made him listen to them as he did the same to him. 

 

Damian drooled more as he gasped to get more air in his lungs, the neurotoxins in the sedatives were hitting their peak. Slade didn’t pay him much mind as he focused on getting Damian to his peak, and recording his moaning.

 

Suddenly, Slade’s hands both stopped, and he whispered lowly, “Beg, brat.” The command sent a shock right to his groin, coupled by the sound of Dick screaming in the background audio, likely having cum at that point in the recording.

 

Damian felt himself slipping, struggling to form words, “P-Please...S-Slade…” He could see a grin forming on the older man’s face, and he added in with shame, “...m-master…” Slade smiled devilishly, pleased with how badly he’d broken the newest Robin. His hands moved again, more quickly, and Damian couldn’t hold back a sob as he was taken right over the edge. He came, throwing his head back with a loud gasp and choked scream. Damian’s orgasm splattered across his chest and stomach, a drop landing on cheek. Slade thumbed the drop from Damian’s face and slowly licked it off his thumb.

 

Damian fell forward again, his restrained arms keeping him attached to the wall behind him. He breathed and coughed heavily, blacking out moments later.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Damian blinked, his head still fuzzy from the sedatives. He could hear two male voices and one female voice. He could make out Slade’s and Terra’s voices quite easily but the third was...he couldn’t quite make it out. He tried to listen in at least.

 

“I’ll give you want you want, let him go, Slade.” 

 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, pretty birdie.” 

 

“I know that you know about the big raid coming up in Bludhaven. One of your biggest client networks, am I right?”

 

“What are you suggesting?”

 

“I’ll...be out of Bludhaven for the weekend. I won’t get in the way of your big deal.”

 

“Better make sure your brothers and daddy follow suit, I’ll be back on your ass if it isn’t. But you’d like that too much, eh, Boy Wonder?”

 

“That happened years ago, I was confused, you took advantage of that.”

 

“Say what you like, but do we have a deal?”

 

“Slade~!? Why are we working with them?! You know the plan-”

 

“The prize comes first, Terra, you know that. A 20 million dollar deal is worth more than keeping this punching bag demon around. I  _ will _ be on you if you don’t hold to that, Grayson.”

 

“Fine, it’s a deal. Let Damian go.”

 

“Terra.”

 

“Ugh, fine.”

 

Damian felt the rock around him move before completely receding away. He fell forward into a familiar pair of arms, coupled with a familiar scent of Axe spray. Dick’s arms cradled him, and Damian felt comforted beyond belief. His tunic had been buttoned and his pants pulled up so Dick seemed not to know about Slade’s pleasure-torture, though he could possibly already know what it was.

 

“I swear to god, Slade...if you hurt him like you did to me-”

 

“I  _ don’t  _ fuck kids. You were the only exception, Nightwing. I don’t think your brother will be coming after me anymore.”

 

“You’re sick. You’re sick in the head.”

 

“To each their own. You didn’t fight me, but he did. A deal is a deal. I  _ won’t _ be seeing you in Bludhaven this weekend.” Terra stared at Dick with disgust before following Slade out. It was time to move, and she had no qualms about Slade’s actions on others. Dick stayed in the room for a bit with Damian. He rocked him like a child, causing Damian to become alert once again.

 

“Gray...son…”

 

“Thank god...Damian, I’m so sorry.”Dick kissed his forehead and held him close. Damian’s entire body  _ burned, _ but...Dick being here somehow made it better. He was still bruised, covered in his own cum under his clothes, and still partially sedated, but...his idol and big brother was here. That meant that the Titans were alive. 

 

“Let’s go, Little Wing. I’ll treat your wounds at home.” He carried Damian like a baby against his chest. Damian dozed off to the gentle rhythm of Dick’s walking as he left Slade’s underground hideout. A comfortable but tense silence falling over them as they got onto the BatJet. Damian’s body ached, his mind was foggy still, and all he could dream of was Dick’s smell and Slade’s sick grin from hours ago. Dick squeezed Damian’s hand as he flew the plane back to the mansion, deciding Damian needed to rest.


End file.
